Nowadays, in order to monitor passing vehicles, a vehicle monitoring system often provides image capture components at different inspection spots to achieve the purpose of monitoring the passing vehicles in real time by transmitting the data of passing vehicles captured by the image capture components to a private network via a video network. However, due to the sensitivity of the internal network of the private network, a complex security border is often added between the private network and the video network to ensure that various manufacturers cannot transmit data and pictures of passing vehicle according to private protocols of their own. Currently, a dual-network and dual-platform solution often used by various manufacturers is as follows.
As shown in FIG. 1, the whole monitoring and transmission system includes two sets of platforms which are disposed in a video network 102 and in private network 106 respectively. Front end database servers 110 and FTP picture manage servers 112 are disposed at the borders close to the video network 102 and the private network 106 respectively. The data of passing vehicles in the video network 102 is written into the front end database server 110 of the video network 102 by a data exporting service and corresponding pictures are downloaded from a picture manage server (PMS) and stored in the FTP server 112. The data of passing vehicles is synchronized to the front end database server 110 of the private network 106 by ferrying through the border, meanwhile, the pictures are synchronized to the FTP server 112 of the private network 106. The pictures of passing vehicles are polled and read through a data importing service within the private network, part of the data of passing vehicles is obtained by analyzing picture names, and corresponding data of passing vehicles is read in the front end database server 110 of the private network according to this part of information, forms valid data of passing vehicles and is uploaded to the platform and at the same time the pictures are uploaded to the PMS. Alternatively, the data of passing vehicles in the database is firstly obtained and the pictures are found according to the data of passing vehicles. Here, ferrying refers to importing files of the video network 102 into the private network 106 through border (a third party platform).
However, with the existing multimedia data transmission methods, there is always a problem that pictures are already present in the private network but corresponding data of passing vehicles is still absent in the front end database server, or the data of passing vehicles are present but corresponding pictures are absent in the private network. That is, data cannot be transmitted synchronously in the existing multimedia data transmission methods. Further, since data is provided directly to a third party platform (e.g. the border) for transmission and the transmitted data can be viewed directly by the third party platform, security and confidentiality of data transmission is reduced.